starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Irina Zakharov
{{quote|What happened to you? What happened to you to make you this way? You seem cold and in need of comfort.”   “We live in what can be a cruel and harsh world, don’t we Father?|Irina Zakharov and Father Dustin Schaefer}} History Early Life Irina Zakharov was born in Kiev, Ukraine. Both her parents were low level government employees and she was the second of two children. Her older sister passed away when she was seven. Growing up, Irina saw her parents' lives and the lifestyle that the family lived and yearned for more. She wanted to be able to get out and see the world, to make her mark. Irina wanted to be much more than a government employee and knew that she had to succeed in school to do that. Applying herself, her want of wealth translated into a love of economics and business and she decided to go for a business degree. Around the age of thirteen, her mutant powers developed and she realized what she could do. She tried multiple times, but she was unable to come up with anything that could hurt her. None of it made sense. Confused, she started to do a little bit of research to learn more about her powers and properly understand what was going on in her body. As she learned more, she began to understand more and more what she could do and started to test herself to see just how far she could go. Everything that she tried to use to pierce her skin or harm her failed. Eventually, she ran out of ideas and the ability to purchase bigger and better ways. Irina decided that in all probability, it was impossible to penetrate her skin. Around this time, she was finished with her high school and she started applying for college. On scholarship, she got into the University of Paris, and left her family for the first time in her life, going to a brand new city. Alone in a new city, Irina started to make friends, but she missed her home town, her friends that she already had, and her family. She did her best to keep in touch with them, however. Then she met a group of people that were going to forever change her life. Finding a Home Irina worked hard in her studies and as a business major she wanted to get an internship under her belt before she left college. Applying to a number of different ones, she ended up getting an internship at Shaw Industries in their Paris branch. While she didn't think she would make it in, she did and Irina started building contacts, knowing that she would need them. Continuing to concentrate on her school work, she somehow found time for a personal life, finding the party scene of Paris to be something that she was really interested in. Dreams of combining business with partying solidified into the dream of creating and owning a nightclub. Though she wanted to get into the nightclub business, she knew that continuing to work for Shaw Industries would give her a great foundation on how to do business. Her interest in entertainment led to introductions with some of the higher ups in the company, who were looking to expand the entertainment side of the company. Soon, Irina was working indirectly for the Hellfire Club, though she knew nothing of the more nefarious side of the group. Until she met Selene and Barrington St. Germaine. Irina was star struck by the fact that she was being introduced to the CEO and owner of Shaw Industries, but it was soon brought to her attention that the meeting wasn't just because of her abilities as a businesswoman. It was because of her mutation. Selene taught her about her mutation and soon Irina was introduced into the secret side of the Hellfire Club. Also introduced into the other members of the Inner Circle, Irina was approached by David Heathcote to work at the Facility, a mutation research center that Shaw International had recently built. She soon found out that the facility, run by Paul Heyman was responsible for more than just passive research. The purpose was to experiment on mutants and create mutants to work for the Hellfire Club. Irina knew that she had to make a decision, and she chose herself, buying into the vision of the world that Barrington St. Germaine held. Nightcrawler One of the experiments of the Facility, a man codenamed Cyber, escaped and went into hiding. While there was a search for the mutant, none of Paul Heyman's efforts were successful, dropping him in the eyes of the Inner Circle. During this time, various personnel changes to the research team of the Facility meant that some of the people who had worked on Cyber were no longer there. After some time, many of these researchers started to pass away under mysterious circumstances. Irina was given the task of finding the pattern and stopping Cyber, with the intent of capture, but to kill if need be. As she studied his movements and found a way to track him down, she realized that his next stop was going to be a small town in Germany. One of the former researchers was a man named Charles Mountbatten, a British national who had retired to the town after leaving the Facility. By the time she got to the town, Cyber had already struck. He had killed Mountbatten, ripping through the man with his bare hands. Also, he had caused the house to catch fire and burn down. However, also present in the house that night was one of the village priests, Kasper Schaefer. The parish priest of the small town for decades, Kasper's death rocked the community, though the most shaken was his adopted son and fellow priest, Dustin Schaefer. Dustin was devastated by the death of his father. When Irina got to the town, she knew that she needed to talk to the priest, as she figured he would have been told the most about what had transpired, due to his familial connection. At gunpoint in his church, she interrogated him, and then brought him to his house for further questioning. After getting what information she could, she left him, more confused than he had been, and left to continue her search for Cyber. Her search took her to Geneva, Switzerland, but she did not know that Dustin had decided to track her down, using the credit card she had used for her hotel in his town in Germany. He found her on the streets of Geneva, going to meet with another member of the research team, and one that she thought Cyber would be targeting next. Against her better judgment, Irina decided to let Dustin come with her, keeping him in check by telling him she would reveal the real reason why his father had been murdered by Cyber. More Coming Soon Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Irina possess Superhuman strength, though her current limits are unknown. She has lifted over one ton, once, indicating that she does have superhuman strength. *'Density Control:' She is able to reach inside someone and pull their brains out, but she can't escape from under a door or walk through walls. *'Invulnerability:' Irina has indestructible skin and can't be damaged from the outside, not even with adamantium claws. She can feel the impact but not pain and is not damaged by explosion, fire or high falls. Her insides, however, are not indestructible. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Irina has received training in a number of different martial arts and she practices when she has the time to keep her training in top order. *'Above-Average Intellect:' Irina's intelligence borders genius, but does not cross over. Weaknesses She can be damaged by telepathy, since telepaths can control her mind, and telekinesis, since they can reach her internal organs and create, for example, a bubble in her brain or in her heart. Equipment Irina uses a number of different firearms to accomplish her goals. Her favorite sidearm however, is the Beretta M9 and she carries two of them with her at all times. Also known to use a MP-443 Grach, she uses whatever is handy to get the job done however. Threads The following is a list of threads that Irina Zakharov has made an appearance in. Current Threads *Nightcrawler: In Nomine Patris Past Threads N/A Behind the Scenes Irina Zakharov's name comes from two places. The first is the name of the model whose image is used, Irina Shayk. The second is the last name of the Faction Leader of the University in Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri, Provost Zakharov. Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category:MutantsCategory: Hellfire Club